


Derek The WereGeek

by angeredthoughts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, enjoy, mostly for fun, tumblrprompt, weregeek!notwolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeredthoughts/pseuds/angeredthoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tried so hard to hide it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek The WereGeek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omni/gifts).



> This happened on Tumblr and I am posting it here. Original post is [here](http://cursedtruth.tumblr.com/post/60925136851/angeredthoughts-cursedtruth).
> 
> And yeah, I did it for Omni. Because reasons.

He was so cool! Everyone looked at him as he walked by, his leather jacket clinging sinfully to his shoulders as he scowled darkly at everyone. Erica, Boyd and Isaac walked through the cafeteria with him and he was smug in the belief no one would ever know. It was hard work though. He had his fixes, drug like moments where he dived face first into a comic book and refused to budge until he finished. It was okay, everyone had a weakness. Erica had her comic books, Isaac had his action figures and Boyd had his My Little Pony collection. Just things to tie them over; no one knew and no one would ever know. As far as everyone knew, he was awesome. 

And that’s how he liked it.

* * *

Giving Cora a dirty look as she came up to him, he tried to resist. She was wearing a Ravenclaw scarf with a Slytherin shirt. It was so wrong! But he held his tongue, because he was cool. She pushed her glasses up on her nose and grinned at him, “there are two new students coming! Well, they are here, but new students, Derek!” she exclaimed, looking all flustered and excited. 

He brushed by her, pretending she was beneath him. There was no reason to get so excited. He leaned down last second, “Wrong scarf!” he snapped before rushing to his class. He tried not to turn red as she snorted. 

* * *

Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall were going to kill him. He knew it. They were without the biggest geeks ever, without ever being like him. They were loud and obnoxious. They argued with each other about superheroes, superhero powers, Dungeons and Dragons, Star trek, Harry Potter and everything else. Stiles wore superhero themed shirts everyday and Scott had his stupid Spiderman lunch bag. Cora hung with them every single day; it gave her more control then ever. She was able to ditch the glasses and she wore a bit of makeup. It pissed him off, since there were now people looking at her in interest. 

They had been there a month and everything was changing, Lydia and Jackson, two of the ungeekiest people in school, mocked them horribly and they ignored them. Other people thought they were the ones who hung the moon. It was doing nothing to help Derek. He was losing control. He had bought another comic book; he had argued about Star Trek. It was almost the full moon and he couldn’t resist it anymore. 

Going to the next town, he stopped by a little comic book shop. He bought everything; the models, the action figures, the cardboard cut outs, the comics and in a few cases, the glass stands. He packed it all into his car and trailer before going home. He set everything up in his room and sat on the floor. He dived into the comic books, he built the models, he created over thirty D&D characters and he basked in wearing his glasses. No more scowling! 

Around 11pm, he was finishing another Star Trek movie when he heard it; the door opening. He heard Stiles and Erica arguing about something but he was frantic, desperately trying to figure out what to do. He wanted to scream at them to stop, but he knew that would just encourage Erica. The door of his room swung open and he stared at them staring. Everything was frozen, shock and shame filling everyone’s faces. 

Until, “Oh my god is that Batman’s bust?” cried Scott before he and Stiles ran in to gush with him. 

* * *

 “And that’s how I met your father,” Derek explained, sitting on an officers chair from one of the many Star Trek sets. 

“Really papa? You’re not a werewolf?” asked the little angel on his lap, looking at him doubtfully. 

“No honey, we’re weregeeks.” 

“…Werewolves are cooler.” 

“NO! Vampires are!” 

Derek grinned as his daughter and son started arguing before he looked over at Stiles, who stood there, smug as hell, “I prefer mummies.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [Tumblr](http://angeredthoughts.tumblr.com/)


End file.
